The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known powertrain architectures include torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and electric machines, which transmit torque through a transmission device to an output member. One exemplary powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving motive torque from a prime mover power source, preferably an internal combustion engine, and an output member. The output member can be operatively connected to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transmitting tractive torque thereto. Electric machines, operative as motors or generators, generate a torque input to the transmission, independently of a torque input from the internal combustion engine. The electric machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy, transmitted through the vehicle driveline, to electrical energy that is storable in an electrical energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the powertrain, including controlling transmission operating state and gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the electrical power interchange among the electrical energy storage device and the electric machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including torque and rotational speed.
The electrical energy storage device includes an maximum discharge and charge power at which the electrical energy storage device can discharge or charge at over extended time periods without damaging the electrical energy storage device. However, powertrain operations including transmission shifts, engine starts, and regenerative braking may require discharge or charge rates for short time periods that exceed the maximum discharge and charge rates. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide short term power limits for the electrical energy storage device.